Chapter 46
'''The Master Reveals his Secret to the Maid is the 46th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga.''' Summary At first, Takumi jokes with Misaki that he is a robot, made by few professors. Misaki is pissed off at this and grabs his shirt. After looking at him properly, she says that she knew it that its hard for him to talk about his past. According to Takumi, rather than hard, there is so much to tell that he is confused where to start from. He tells Misaki to ask anything she wants. Wondering that she has a lot to ask, Misaki starts from his childhood days. The two of them bicker over the fact that Takumi is really an alien and lived on another planet. After a little messing around, Takumi decides to get to the main point and tells Misaki that as a child, his hair was much curlier and he talked even lesser. He spent most of his time at home, and as Misaki guessed, he is a child of a very rich family, who has never met his parents. Somewhere else, The Moron Trio are talking that they do not have enough money to order big meals at Maid Latte, where as Takumi orders whatever he wants. Back at his house, Takumi tells Misaki that his mother passed away the moment she gave birth to him, and most probably, his father is still alive. He was adopted by some relatives from his mother’s side. Takumi further says that his Mother loved to go on trips even after she got married. She found new love with a Japanese man and gave birth to him. Misaki is confused at the thought that Takumi is a quarter, her father being Japanese and her mother being a half British and half Japanese. Takumi’s grandfather made sure that no one would know about his existence as it might disgrace the family. Therefore he was taken by his mother’s older cousin brother. He was taught at home and Maria’s mother was one of those home teachers. He asks Misaki if she is jealous of Maria, and after she denies, he stands up and sits besides her. He tells her that many tutors tried to teach him, but they gave up after a little while because there was nothing left to teach. He chose his High School randomly, which turned out to be Seika. He is also forbidden to do any part time jobs and isn’t allowed to talk about his family matter to anyone. Misaki points out that he is already revealing everything to her, to which he replies that he is confused about that, because she is the first person in his life who was able to make him a mess. He says that being able to be so cute is really sly of her. Misaki hits him to cover up her embarrassment, and after Takumi states that this habit needs some amending, Misaki states that she will try to fix it. Takumi laughs at this and gets close to her, calling her sly again. At Miyabigaoka, Maria is seen meeting up with Tora. Misaki is back to her home, and thinks about her conversation with Takumi. She is annoyed as she was not able to ask all of the things that she intended to. Next day at school, Misaki asks few more questions to Takumi, about the rumours around the school. She asks if he ever mentioned about his life someone else, to which he replies that there has never been a person who would hit him like that. He holds Misaki’s face, saying that he should have explained it more clearly, because it seems that she wasn’t able to sleep last night. They decide to go the rooftop, but spot a tearful Sakura at the stairs. Sakura tells Misaki that she is planning to confess to Kuuga. She shows them some tickets for a trip to a hot spring and says that Shizuko refused to come with her and Kuuga. Misaki is shocked as Sakura invites her and Takumi to join them for the trip. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters